


Homestuck Prompts.

by xerxezra



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerxezra/pseuds/xerxezra
Summary: A collection of prompts I get on my tumblr, as well as some short one-shots I wrote that I have no where else to post.





	1. Mallek x Reader; SFW

**Author's Note:**

> **_Being so close that you can feel your lips brush when you whisper._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Being so close that you can feel your lips brush when you whisper._ **

Everything started with an innocent pillow throw. 

Mallek had become entranced by his husktop for an inordinate amount of time, and you were not one to be kept waiting. So when your polite request to have him join you on the couch was met with a feeble grunt and nothing more, you launched a cushion directly at the back of his head and dove away to protect yourself from retribution, giggling all the while. An undignified yelp and the sound of jostled electronics had you grinning wickedly in victory. 

“That how you wanna play, robobuddy?” he called out with a growl, and yet you could hear the smile in his voice. You flipped him off from the couch as you huddled like a snail for maximum protection, because when Mallek’s feet padded across the floor and headed straight for you, you knew you were about to get your butt handed to you. 

What you were not prepared for, was this cerulean idiot hopping over the back of the couch and body slamming into you. You huffed out all the breath from your lungs as his heavy weight settled over you, and as Mallek fought to wrap his arms around you, your fingers gripped the back of his shirt and you launched the both of you off the couch with a barrel role. 

This time, Mallek’s breath rushed out of him as you landed on his chest. Before he got the chance to collect his bearings, you tangled your fingers with his and held his hands down above his head. But Mallek was far taller than you — you were forced to stretch yourself across him, and in doing so, you were brought irresistibly close to him, your mouth a hairsbreadth away from his own. You could feel the beat of his pusher thrumming against your chest. 

“Pay attention to me,” you whispered, your lips fluttering against his with every word. Mallek gripped your hands tighter in answer, swooping upwards to claim your lips in a breathless kiss. Your last thought before being maneuvered under his body was that, perhaps, both of you were winners of this round.


	2. Marvus x Reader; SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _Being so close that you can feel your lips brush when you whisper.  
>  A person’s weight as they lie on top of you._  
>  **

“Maaarvus.”

“whachu want.” 

“I can tell you’re holding back,” you said with a pout, shimming underneath him. “I wanna feel your full weight on me!”

His face reluctantly left the crook of your shoulder to look down at you in amusement. “bby, if i do that, u’d die instantly.” 

“And what a glorious death it would be,” you swooned dramatically, tipping your head back. “Smothered by a busty clown! Utter bliss.” 

You yelped when he nipped your neck, giggling and squirming as Marvus peppered your skin with ticklish kisses. Nothing made you feel more protected than having your man over you, encasing you in his strong arms as his impossibly thick hair curtained around you, until all you could see and feel was him. 

His sharp fangs trailed lightly along your skin as he made his way up your neck, igniting your sensitized nerves and reminding you with a rush of excitement how dangerous he could be. But not to you, never to you. 

Marvus ended his journey with a deep kiss to your waiting mouth, humming as you wrapped your legs around his waist and dragged your nails across his back. You tried in vain to bring him closer to you, and he ended the kiss to leer down at you, his lips hovering just above yours as he said, “u rly wanna test me?” 

You simply stuck out your tongue and teasingly licked at his lips. His smile was absolutely predatory. 

“then perish, suckkkaaaa,” he rumbled low, and that was the only warning you got before you were suddenly flattened by a solid weight of unyielding clownery. 

Later on, you would have the privilege of witnessing Marvus get scolded by his lusus about being more gentle with you. Now, however … 

Perhaps death by clown was not as glorious as you imagined it to be.


	3. Lanque x Reader; SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**The feel of fingertips trailing over a bare shoulder blade.** _

The final rays of evening light permeated through the window blinds, its golden hues darkening to a muted orange (like the base of his horns), to a light pink (like the blush that bloomed across your cheeks), to a deep violet (like the bruises he’d left along your thighs from gripping them too hard). 

This was the kaleidoscope of colors Lanque witnessed all over your naked body as you burrowed your face into the pillow and remained lost to hazy dreams. A canvas to an unyielding reality, painted in its multicolored facets and forever allowing it to shine through. 

A neon lamppost flared to life outside, throwing a streak of green across your exposed back. Something inside him made him instinctually reach out to trace the sharp line, running his fingertips over a delicate shoulder blade. 

You stirred from slumber, blinking away bleary vision as you slowly turned to peer at him from narrowed eyes. He stared back with a soft expression, feeling slightly embarrassed at having been caught. But when you smiled at him so sweetly, he could not bring himself to retract his touch. Smoothing away errant strands of hair from your face, he leaned in to press his lips to your forehead, and you hummed at the uncharacteristically tender act, all at once wrapping him in a warm embrace. Warm, like the sunlight that you had stolen away for yourself.


	4. Chixie x Reader; SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Walking through the woods.** _

It simply came to you on a whim, to accidentally cause a whole rack of props to fall on top of Zebruh before he could corner Chixie into another uncomfortable situation. So while the pervert hollered in surprise and anger beneath a mountain of costumes, Chixie grabbed your hand and sped away with you, bolting through the backdoor of the venue with a cacophony of laughter. 

“Did you see his face?” she sonorously exclaimed with a peel of giggles, squeezing your hand in a fit of happiness. “I hope that piece of shit dies under there.” 

You enthusiastically returned her sentiment. 

Your quick escape had forced you down a singular path into the bushes, mindful of the fact that Zebruh might be hot on your trail. You knew he would never brave the Alternian wilderness, being the absolute wimp that he was, so when Chixie caught on to your plan, she dutifully allowed you to guide her through the thicket, clinging to your arm as she peered through the darkness. 

“I’m gonna need your help here,” you said, keeping your voice soft to avoid attracting wildlife. “You can see way better than me. I’m kind of blind right now.” 

“Mhm,” she hummed, and there was something to the way she had said that, slow and lilting, as though she was cooking up a scheme. 

You glanced at her in question, yet the dim moonlight permeating through the canopy was not strong enough to light up her face. The only thing you could see were her eyes, glowing a faint yellow as they flickered to you, pupils dilated and fixated on you. Her hand slipped out of your grasp, and you were left bereft of her warmth.

Not for long, though.

Without warning, you were pushed back against a tree with surprising force, letting out a muted squeak as Chixie pressed herself to your chest and looked up at you, so close that you could see a dull blush on her cheeks. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “For what you did back there.” 

You wrapped your arms around her waist and smiled, resting your forehead on hers. “I’d never miss an opportunity to ruin Zebruh’s day.” 

She giggled, pulling you into a tight embrace.


	5. Tagora x Reader, SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_The waver in a person’s voice when they’re stressed._ **

Tagora allowed himself to exude nothing less than an aura of complete and utter confidence. He had to, for the sake of his clients. Any hint of weakness was practically a death sentence otherwise.

You had nearly been fooled by his facade, when you first met him. The troll swooped into your life as an infallible character whose protection you ought to be thankful for. And you were, of course. He had become so dear to you, after all this time. 

And you, in turn, took root in his pusher, chipping away at the carefully constructed persona of falsehoods until only you could see the flaws shining through, the fears and doubts that appeared in discrete moments of panic, when he had to sway a highblood into becoming his client, or right before each time he had to face off in a mock courtroom proceeding for training. 

He tried to hide it from you. Bringing up the issue only resulted in a flippant wave of his hand and tight-lipped stubbornness. But stress was a difficult manifestation to keep locked away — you could hear it in the waver of his voice, see it in the rarest instances of him leaving his hair slightly unkempt, feel it in the way he hugged you from behind when you couldn’t see the expression on his face. 

So you helped him cope, in your own roundabout ways. 

You brewed him his favorite coffee, setting it on his desk and wordlessly kissing his temple as he furiously typed away at his husktop. Later still you prepared the ablution trap and poured in a floral scented soap you knew he preferred on these sorts of nights, helping him shrug out of his clothing as he ranted and raved about the intricacies of an impending trial. And when he petulantly held his arms out to you as he settled into his recuperacoon, you obediently fell into his sleepy embrace, kissing away the bags under his eyes until he was dodging away from you with a light chuckle. 

You may not be able to rid him of his worries completely, but damn it do you try. And he loved you all the more for it.


	6. Karkat x Reader, SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Blood at the corner of your mouth._ **

Everything about him was sharp. 

His wit, his prickly demeanor, his manner of speech, his biting words and his kisses — 

But he didn’t mean to be so sharp with you. Behind every instance of jabs and cantankerous attitude lurked regret, and only you were able to catch a glimpse of his hidden worries. 

When he kissed you a little too roughly, forgetting how fragile you were compared to him, you would whimper as his fang scrapped your bottom lip. He would pull back immediately, the shroud of lust and overexcitement dissipating instantly as his eyes honed in on the droplet of blood trailing down your chin. You would never admit it to him, but you would gladly bare this moment of pain to see him in such a vulnerable state — you relished the feeling of his gentle caress at your cheek as he whispered broken apologies and tried to wipe the blood away with his thumb. 

It was an addicting thing, knowing you would always be rewarded with tenderness after a brief instance of unpleasantness. And you knew he would hurt just as much as you. So you mirrored his affection, leaning into his warm hand and pressing a kiss to his blood-stained thumb. He would try to shy away from you after this, but you would not allow him. Licking away the pain of your cut, you would sneak a kiss to his frowning mouth, and all would be forgiven.


	7. Galekh x Reader, SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Galekh attempts - and fails - to make your birthday special, courtesy of a sneaky goat dad._ **

When you had mentioned the concept of human birthdays to Galekh, he was all too eager and emphatic to learn every single detail about it. No stone had gone unturned, no question had gone unasked as he put pen to paper and studiously wrote down your explanations, like they were the holiest of scriptures themselves. You took it all in stride, humoring him with a light smile while you relaxed against his couch and reached out to rub away the crease that formed between his brows as he furrowed them in concentration. 

Little did you know, he had every intention of making your special day all the more special. How could he not — you were always a cause for celebration in his eyes. You were none the wiser, graciously accepting a warm hug and a sweet kiss on the morning of your birthday, expecting that to be the end of it. But Galekh had ushered you away for a spa day with Tagora and forbade you from returning to the hive for at least a few hours. 

He got to work almost immediately. There was a spot on the roof of his hive that you adored because of the view, and you had even turned it into a cozy little hideout with a few potted plants and a`beanbag chair for lounging around on lazy evenings. So it was with giddy excitement that he meticulously rearranged the setting into a scene straight out of an upscale restaurant, complete with a luxurious table set adorned with your favorite food, flower petals scattered across any and all surfaces, and a sea of glowing candles to light your path. 

It was all truly perfect. Except for one crucial detail that he neglected to take care of in his haste to greet you at the door upon your return — securing the gate that would keep his pesky lusus away from the roof.

Galekh was buzzing with nervous energy when you stepped inside. He patiently listened to you recount your lovely day as you flittered about to settle in for the day, and right before you could pillage the fridge, he gently grasped your hands and shyly admitted that he had a surprise for you. 

You looped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. “You silly man, I had a feeling you were hiding something from me all day!” 

He smiled impishly, a light blush coloring his face. “I needed to keep you preoccupied so I could get everything ready."

“Show me?”

“Gladly,” he said, and just because it was simply _Galekh_ , he scooped you up in his arms and carried you the rest of the way. 

You busied yourself with pressing teasing kisses to his neck, earning you a light swat to your behind that made you yelp and giggle. It never ceased to amaze you how he could carry you around like a feather, especially up several flights of stairs, but he never once complained about it. Sometimes you wondered if he was secretly reveling in the chance to show off his strength to you. Not that you minded, of course. He was your loving, lumbering giant. 

Galekh was in the middle of monologuing about an inconsequential topic when he stopped dead in his tracks and quieted down. You curiously looked to where he was staring at — the door leading to the rooftop was slightly ajar. 

“The door was supposed to be closed,” he murmured suspiciously, letting you slide out of his grasp as he eyed the entryway. 

A far-off bleat from the outside answered him back. You glanced at Galekh and noted how pale he suddenly appeared. “That’s not a good sign, is it?” you asked. 

“No … “ he answered, nervously readjusting his glasses and straightening the lapels of his jacket, as though he were about to meet with a supervisor. “No, it certainly is not. Please wait while I see what my lusus is doing out there.” 

You nodded and obediently stayed behind as he went outside. A despondent groan soon followed, and you decided to slip past the threshold to see what went wrong. Knowing his lusus, you could only imagine the destruction he had caused. 

Sure enough, the blissfully unaware goat had dealt unspeakable damage. He was happily chewing on some sort of ripped fabric, swishing his tail side to side as he bobbed his head at you in greeting. You sidestepped a multitude of overturned candles and joined Galekh at his side, surveying the toppled dishes and ruined food scattered across the table, its tablecloth torn up and pulled halfway off. The only thing that appeared to be intentionally thrown around were the flower petals, offering a softened blow to the mess with their pretty colors.

Your poor man looked like the epitome of disappointment, shoulders drooping slightly as he frowned in defeat. 

“Oh, Galekh … “ You wrapped your arms around him and smoothed your hands up and down his back in a soothing gesture. “I can tell you tried so hard. Thank you, honey.” 

He hugged you back, carding his fingers through your hair as he somberly muttered, “I cannot believe how careless I was. Honestly, haven’t I learned by now that I need to keep that blasted lusus in check?” He sighed roughly. “I’m so sorry. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, and now it’s all ruined because of my lapse in judgement.” 

You angled your head up and fixed him with a sharp look. “Don’t you dare go blaming yourself!”

He frowned as he looked down at you. “But I — “

“Nope.” You wormed a hand between you and tugged on his tie. “Come down here.” 

He instantly obliged your command, kneeling down in front of you while his hands remained at your sides. You reached out to caress his cheeks and you softly smiled at him, your heart racing as you admired his handsome face, staring up at you with hesitation and concern. 

Unable to hold back any longer, you leaned in to kiss him, earning a low moan from Galekh as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in closer. His lips lightly fluttered against yours in gentle motions, and you were starting to get utterly lost in the moment before a bleat steered you back on track. 

You reluctantly ended the kiss and pressed your forehead to his. “I love and appreciate you, you know that, right?” 

He flushed at your statement. “I — y-yes, I love you, too.” 

“Good. Then please don’t put yourself down like that. The most important part of my birthday is that I get to spend it with you, in whatever way possible. Understand?” 

Galekh's morose expression melted away as he considered what you said. He hugged you close to him and buried his face in your chest, nodding silently in answer. You spent a few quiet moments holding each other, your fingers running through his curly locks as he purred ever so lightly at the sensation. 

“I don’t think the evening is totally unsalvageable,” you pipped up, and peered at the mess tossed around the table. “We could sample some of those leftovers — “

Galekh looked at the ruined food and scrunched his face in disgust. “My love, we have standards in this hive.” 

You giggled. “Does movie night and cuddling satisfy those standards?” 

He hummed in mock thoughtfulness before swiftly standing as he scooped you up in his arms once more. “I suppose it will have to suffice,” he dramatically said with a teasing smile. 

“Then maybe you will find yourself agreeable to more amorous celebrations as well,” you purred. As if on cue, your stomach decided to grumble in protest. You slapped a hand over it and sheepishly added, “Maybe after I finally get to pilfer your fridge.” 

Galekh chuckled and wholeheartedly agreed as he carried you away from the rooftop. His lusus merrily trotted behind you two, and when you glanced down at him, you were almost positive that he had winked at you. You stuck your tongue out at him in retaliation and silently promised to ration his apples for the rest of the week.


	8. Tagora x Reader; NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_“This sofa costs fifteen thousand dollars, don't you dare ruin it!”  
>  "Guess i'll just have to cum in you then."_ **

Even when Tagora was reduced to a whiny mess as you had him draped over the back of his couch and pounded into him, he still managed to micromanage the cleanliness of pailing. You were sucking and biting the crux of his neck and meeting his greedy thrusting with a languid pace when he had suddenly tightened around you, and your bulge writhed in a telltale sign that you were about to come. 

Just as you wrapped your arms around him and let loose a breathy moan, he gripped your forearm tight enough to dig his nails into your skin. “This sofa costs more than your entire existence,” he hissed, before crying out as you snuck a hand between his legs to stroke his bulge. Still, he persisted. “Don’t you — don’t you _dare_ think of r-ruining it with your — _aaah_ — with your slurry!” 

You chuckled lightly and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “I guess I’ll just have to come inside you, then,” and delivered a particularly sharp thrust as your slick hand glided over his bulge. 

Tagora stiffened and turned to look back at you, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed brightly with teal. “ _I — Inside?_ ” he squeaked incredulously, as though the suggestion had been the height of sacrilege. 

“Mhmm,” you hummed low, smiling coquettishly at him before capturing his panting, open mouth in a sloppy kiss. He groaned and whimpered as you gripped his hip and began a relentless pace, hitting a spot deep inside him that had him eagerly grinding back against you and curling his bulge around your hand in anticipation of release. 

The gentle tug of his teeth on your bottom lip was all it took for you to unravel, rutting into him as you came inside him, as promised. You could feel some of your genetic material trickle out to coat his inner thighs. 

His nook tightened and fluttered around you as he let out a broken cry, and you could feel his bulge pulsate in your grasp. You gently stroked his grub scars and slowly kissed a trail down his back before carefully pulling out. Tagora slumped forward and fought to catch his breath. Within seconds, he spotted something that had him regain all of his energy immediately and sent him flying away from the couch. You quickly sidestepped him as you fell back onto your feet, blinking at him in surprise as he whirled around to glare at you. 

“Y — you — _look what you made me do!_ ” he shrieked, pointing to a splatter of teal staining the upholstery. 

“You only said that I shouldn’t come on the couch,” you said with a titter, and yelped as he threw a pillow at you. 

Tagora surveyed the mess with dismay. “Get a damn washcloth this _instant_ — “ You agilely sneaked up behind him while he harped on you, and smacked his ass mid sentence. 

The indignant roar that followed had you lost in a giggling fit as you hurriedly ran off to fulfill his request.


	9. Marvus x Reader; NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**“Just let me finish this and I swear I will go down on you and make you cum three times.”** _

If there is one thing you know about Marvus, it’s that if he has a goal in mind, then he will accomplish it no matter what. It was a common trait for purplebloods, to devote themselves wholeheartedly to their bouts of inspiration. You’ve seen it many times, when he spent hours without interruption working on his music or choreographing a new performance to suit his standards of perfection.

And sometimes, his steadfastness manifested in other ways. Particularly when he set his sights on you, and you alone. 

You were in the middle of creating a playlist for Cirava when Marvus made his presence known. He ambled onto the bed while you laid on your stomach and stared at your husktop’s screen, headphones blaring with soothing moisturewave as you nodded to the beat and swung your legs back and forth. A part of you wanted to believe he would simply lay beside you and relax, but the instant you felt his cold hands creep up under your shirt to give himself access to your lower back for teasing kisses, you knew you were about to fight a losing battle. 

“Marvus,” you said in warning while concentrating on your work, lowering your volume to hear his response. 

“im bored n hornyyy,” he whined against your skin, his breath sending a slight shiver up your spine. 

“Just let me finish this and I swear I will go down on you and make you cum three times.”

“ :oO bby u can’t keep me waiting after sayin sumthing so sexy like that.“ 

You glanced over your shoulder with a small smile. “Not my fault you can’t control yourself."

He pouted. “plzzzz ive been a good boy.” 

“Have you? Good boys don’t leave hickies all over my neck.” You turned to lay on your side as you propped your head up on one hand, pulling down the collar of your shirt over your shoulder to show him the havoc he had wrought on you last night. “Look at this disaster.” 

Marvus regarded the marks with a coy smile, hovering over your lower body like a purrbeast ready to pounce. “wanna add 2 it? ;o) ” 

“You’re absolutely incorrigible,” you deadpanned. 

“ok well u da one that lays around w yo ass up in the air so wats a dude supposed to do?” 

“Show some restraint? Take a cold shower and leave me in peace?” 

“do u no who u talkin to? :ol ” 

You giggled and threw aside your headphones to sit up straight, smoothing his hair out of his face and caressing his cheeks. “If you’re such a good boy — “ you purred, trailing your thumb over his lower lip. “ — then lay back and spread your legs.” 

He smiled charmingly at you and caught your lips in a deep kiss, tangling his tongue with yours and leaning over you until you were nearly on the bed. But before you could point out his disobedience, Marvus wrapped his arms around you and maneuvered you on top of him. You landed on Marvus with a soft gasp and peered down at him, and he looked very pleased with himself as he folded his arms behind his head. 

“see i’m listenin,” he teased. 

“We’ll see if that continues.” You slid down his torso and hooked your fingers around the waistband of his sweatpants. True to his word, Marvus lifted his hips to help you get rid of the pesky clothing, and obediently spread his legs as you settled between them. 

Marvus wasn’t kidding when he said he was horny. His nook was flushed a pretty shade of purple and felt wet as you slowly traced the slit with a finger, and his bulge was already unsheathed, laying thick and heavy against his stomach. 

You promptly made yourself comfortable by laying down and holding his hips as your mouth closed over his nook in a sucking kiss. 

And Marvus was at your mercy in no time. 

Your lover was unabashedly loud and needy whenever he relinquished control to you. You languidly glided your tongue wherever his canted hips guided you, and a particularly drawn-out moan encouraged you to reward him by stroking the base of his writhing bulge as you slipped in three fingers into his nook. And so Marvus reached his first peak, pulsing around your fingers and gripping the sheets beneath him while whimpering your name. 

You kissed his inner thigh and continued your rhythmic thrusting, barely giving him a moment to recover. His bulge curled around your other hand, slick and enticing to your growing arousal. “Want more, beautiful?” you murmured.

“please,” Marvus moaned, and when you glanced up at him, he was staring at you with a look of utter adoration, face flushed and mouth slightly open as he panted. “please dont stop baby, please i fxxkin need u — “ 

A bolt of pleasure shot down to your core at his confession. You redoubled your efforts by stroking his inner walls with just the right amount of pressure that you knew would drive him crazy, and while he was lost to the pleasure of it all, you licked a path up his bulge and brought him into your mouth, sucking on the tip as your hand stroked the underside. 

Marvus was practically babbling nonsense by now, grinding his hips into your touch. And when you moaned around his bulge, he was an absolute goner, coating your hand in genetic material while his nook fluttered against your fingers. You slipped them out of his oversensitized nook ever so slowly and used the slickness to lube up his bulge, and onward the show continued. 

You felt him caress the back of your head as he propped himself up to watch you suck on his bulge. “u r so — s-so good to me lil mama,” he rasped, breaking off into a breathy moan as you brought him further into your mouth and swallowed around him. “uuugh fxxk, fxxk i love u …” 

You slowly pulled away from his bulge with a wet pop and pumped him with your wet hand, leering at him mischievously. “If you love me, then you’ll come for me, baby,” you said softly, holding his heated stare as you stroked the underside ridges. “Show me what a good boy you are.”

And just like that, Marvus unravelled on command, hips bucking upward into your touch as a river of purple slurry coated his chest. He slumped back against the sheets with a half-moan half-sigh, and you lightly stroked his thighs before moving to get something to clean the genetic material all over you both. 

But Marvus caught you in flash, maneuvering you back over his hips. “where ya think u going?” he asked, grinning all-knowingly as his bulge stirred to life and rubbed up against your soaked panties. 

“Still haven’t gotten everything out of your system?” you asked amusingly. 

He chuckled, his grip on your thighs resolute. “baby, we just getting started.”


	10. Marvus x Reader; SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Cuddling with Marvus after a bad day.** _

You found Marvus splayed out on the couch, one leg propped up on the back as he held out the television remote and mindlessly channel surfed. His face was bare of any makeup, and his hair fanned out on all directions like a halo of seaweed. It was just the sort of half-assed state of being you were hoping for. 

You wordlessly padded over and climbed between his legs, making yourself comfortable on his broad chest as he settled an arm over your waist. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, and you snuggled against him, wrapping your arms around him. 

“u ok, bby?” 

“No,” you mumbled. “It’s one of those days.” 

“wanna talk abt it?”

You shook your head and hugged him tighter. “There’s so much going wrong that I just don’t want to think about it right now.” 

“aight.” His hand began trailing along your back in a soothing motion. “i get it, u know. that shit sux big time. wanna watch sum dumb stuff to get ur mind off it?” 

“Please,” you said softly, feeling yourself succumbing to a state of numbness as you listened to the thrum of his blood pusher against the side of your face. 

The drone of the television dulled your senses and reeled your thoughts in, and all you could focus on was Marvus’s solid body beneath you. He was mercifully quiet, giving you all the time and freedom to get whatever you needed from him at the moment. 

“Marvy?” 

“mm?” 

You tilted your face to look up at him. He was staring at the television, its multicolored lights reflecting in his dark eyes. “I love you,” you whispered.

This time, you caught his attention. His arms settled under your behind to move you upward. You shimmied in his hold to help him along, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and letting a hand at the back of your head bring you down to press your lips to his. It was a chaste kiss, closemouthed and sweet. But of course you were weak for each other even in the shittiest of moods, so you couldn’t resist letting him dip his tongue into your mouth and spend a few hazy minutes in a slow, intimate make-out session. 

You broke apart for only a moment. His lips lightly grazed yours as he rumbled a soft, “i luv u 2, lil mama,” and you were pulled towards each other once more, until he was all you could think about.


	11. Marvus x Reader; SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: mentions of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Marvus finally sees you again at the Dark Carnival._ **

His life had been an endless blur of empty decadence and mindless, euphoric partying after that fateful day, when he had planned to steal you away from your run-down hideout for some quality bonding time. 

Someone else had stolen you away that day — forever. 

What was a man to do after losing the love of his life? Hunt down the murderer and tear him apart at the altar of the Grand Highblood himself? Lead his loyal fans into a frenzied bloodlust, all to find some sort of emotional release through their massacre? 

None of it helped in the end.

So when he felt a bloodcurdling screech echo through his weakened mind, shredding all sense of being while the skies around him ignited in burning flames, only one thought crossed his mind — 

_i’m finally gunna b seein u again baby —_

And when the hellfire sky broke open to reveal the dark expanse of the unknown, Marvus reached for the heavens, his blurred vision focusing past his blood-soaked hand to see the angels of double death drifting toward him.

He was flying now, body broken and bruised while his spirits soared higher and higher into paradise. The darkness gave way to flickers of neon and light, until he could finally make out the shape of a grand merry-go-round, slowly spinning to the tune of a distorted song. 

It was exactly as you had described it to him once, so long ago. The memory burned bright in his mind’s eye, your face lit up in rapture when you described your ascension to the afterlife. 

The angels carefully lowered him onto a vacant plastic horse and disappeared from his line of sight. Marvus slumped forward and sighed, feeling a pleasant sort of numbness spreading throughout his limbs and chasing the pain away. 

It was during this moment of peaceful stillness that he felt the gentle touch of arms wrapping around him from behind, and a light weight rested against his back.

He smiled, despite the tears inexplicably rolling down his cheeks. 

_**Hi, Marvy.** _

_i missed u so fxxn much, baby._

_**I know. But we’ll never be apart again, will we?** _

_never._

As his last vestiges of strength slipped away under the familiar warmth of your embrace, a faint whisper guided him into nothingness. 

_**Welcome to the Dark Carnival, brother.** _


	12. Marvus x Reader; NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **“just let me finish this and I swear I will go down on you and make you cum three times.”**

If there is one thing you know about Marvus, it’s that if he has a goal in mind, then he will accomplish it no matter what. It was a common trait for purplebloods, to devote themselves wholeheartedly to their bouts of inspiration. You’ve seen it many times, when he spent hours without interruption working on his music or choreographing a new performance to suit his standards of perfection.

And sometimes, his steadfastness manifested in other ways. Particularly when he set his sights on you, and you alone. 

You were in the middle of creating a playlist for Cirava when Marvus made his presence known. He ambled onto the bed while you laid on your stomach and stared at your husktop’s screen, headphones blaring with soothing moisturewave as you nodded to the beat and swung your legs back and forth. A part of you wanted to believe he would simply lay beside you and relax, but the instant you felt his cold hands creep up under your shirt to give himself access to your lower back for teasing kisses, you knew you were about to fight a losing battle. 

“Marvus,” you said in warning while concentrating on your work, lowering your volume to hear his response. 

“im bored n hornyyy,” he whined against your skin, his breath sending a slight shiver up your spine. 

“Just let me finish this and I swear I will go down on you and make you cum three times.”

“ :oO bby u can’t keep me waiting after sayin sumthing so sexy like that.“ 

You glanced over your shoulder with a small smile. “Not my fault you can’t control yourself."

He pouted. “plzzzz ive been a good boy.” 

“Have you? Good boys don’t leave hickies all over my neck.” You turned to lay on your side as you propped your head up on one hand, pulling down the collar of your shirt over your shoulder to show him the havoc he had wrought on you last night. “Look at this disaster.” 

Marvus regarded the marks with a coy smile, hovering over your lower body like a purrbeast ready to pounce. “wanna add 2 it? ;o) ” 

“You’re absolutely incorrigible,” you deadpanned. 

“ok well u da one that lays around w yo ass up in the air so wats a dude supposed to do?” 

“Show some restraint? Take a cold shower and leave me in peace?” 

“do u no who u talkin to? :ol ” 

You giggled and threw aside your headphones to sit up straight, smoothing his hair out of his face and caressing his cheeks. “If you’re such a good boy — “ you purred, trailing your thumb over his lower lip. “ — then lay back and spread your legs.” 

He smiled charmingly at you and caught your lips in a deep kiss, tangling his tongue with yours and leaning over you until you were nearly on the bed. But before you could point out his disobedience, Marvus wrapped his arms around you and maneuvered you on top of him. You landed on Marvus with a soft gasp and peered down at him, and he looked very pleased with himself as he folded his arms behind his head. 

“see i’m listenin,” he teased. 

“We’ll see if that continues.” You slid down his torso and hooked your fingers around the waistband of his sweatpants. True to his word, Marvus lifted his hips to help you get rid of the pesky clothing, and obediently spread his legs as you settled between them. 

Marvus wasn’t kidding when he said he was horny. His nook was flushed a pretty shade of purple and felt wet as you slowly traced the slit with a finger, and his bulge was already unsheathed, laying thick and heavy against his stomach. 

You promptly made yourself comfortable by laying down and holding his hips as your mouth closed over his nook in a sucking kiss. 

And Marvus was at your mercy in no time. 

Your lover was unabashedly loud and needy whenever he relinquished control to you. You languidly glided your tongue wherever his canted hips guided you, and a particularly drawn-out moan encouraged you to reward him by stroking the base of his writhing bulge as you slipped in three fingers into his nook. And so Marvus reached his first peak, pulsing around your fingers and gripping the sheets beneath him while whimpering your name. 

You kissed his inner thigh and continued your rhythmic thrusting, barely giving him a moment to recover. His bulge curled around your other hand, slick and enticing to your growing arousal. “Want more, beautiful?” you murmured.

“please,” Marvus moaned, and when you glanced up at him, he was staring at you with a look of utter adoration, face flushed and mouth slightly open as he panted. “please dont stop baby, please i fxxkin need u — “ 

A bolt of pleasure shot down to your core at his confession. You redoubled your efforts by stroking his inner walls with just the right amount of pressure that you knew would drive him crazy, and while he was lost to the pleasure of it all, you licked a path up his bulge and brought him into your mouth, sucking on the tip as your hand stroked the underside. 

Marvus was practically babbling nonsense by now, grinding his hips into your touch. And when you moaned around his bulge, he was an absolute goner, coating your hand in genetic material while his nook fluttered against your fingers. You slipped them out of his oversensitized nook ever so slowly and used the slickness to lube up his bulge, and onward the show continued. 

You felt him caress the back of your head as he propped himself up to watch you suck on his bulge. “u r so — s-so good to me lil mama,” he rasped, breaking off into a breathy moan as you brought him further into your mouth and swallowed around him. “uuugh fxxk, fxxk i love u …” 

You slowly pulled away from his bulge with a wet pop and pumped him with your wet hand, leering at him mischievously. “If you love me, then you’ll come for me, baby,” you said softly, holding his heated stare as you stroked the underside ridges. “Show me what a good boy you are.”

And just like that, Marvus unravelled on command, hips bucking upward into your touch as a river of purple slurry coated his chest. He slumped back against the sheets with a half-moan half-sigh, and you lightly stroked his thighs before moving to get something to clean the genetic material all over you both. 

But Marvus caught you in flash, maneuvering you back over his hips. “where ya think u going?” he asked, grinning all-knowingly as his bulge stirred to life and rubbed up against your soaked panties. 

“Still haven’t gotten everything out of your system?” you asked amusingly. 

He chuckled, his grip on your thighs resolute. “baby, we just getting started.”


	13. Gamzee x Reader; SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  __
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**Gamzee seeks comfort after a nightmare.**_  
> 

Something roused you from slumber. 

Your consciousness clawed back into awareness with all the stubbornness of a child, slowly and unwilling to make sense of the world. No light blazed behind your closed eyelids — it must still be nighttime, which meant you had no business being awake. You shivered lightly from the chilly air nipping at your exposed skin and slithered your hand downward to pull the comforter around you, and let your head sink further into your pillow.

Yet just before the thralls of sleep could ensnare you once more, you heard your name whispered loudly from the direction of your door. You froze for a moment before recognizing who that voice belonged to, and your lip curled up into a half-smile. 

“PsSsSsSsSsStTtTtTtT!!!” 

You peeked at Gamzee over the fluff of the comforter. It was hard to see him through the darkness. You could barely make out the shape of him, huddled close to the doorframe with hunched shoulders. 

“hEy BaBe, YoU aWaKe?” he asked, continuing to whisper in that obnoxious tone. 

“I am now,” you grumbled in a gravelly voice. “What’s up?” 

“Uh … “ He shifted in place and rubbed the back of his neck. You could not see his expression, but you could take a guess from his posture alone. “I wAs JuSt WoNdErInG iF yOu’D iNdUlGe A hUmBlE mOtHeRfUcKeR wItH a ReQuEsT.”

You furrowed your brows and felt the last vestiges of sleep fade away as you considered his odd statement. It wasn’t like Gamzee to act obtuse or beat around the bush. “Hmm?” 

He paused before answering, as though contemplating his next choice of words carefully. “cAn I gEt sOmE sLeEp AlL uP oN tHiS bItChIn’ BeD wItH yOu?” 

That certainly woke you the fuck up at lightning speed. The state of your relationship was already teetering on the edge of something less or something more. But of all the odd little moments you had experienced with him lately, not once had Gamzee ever asked this of you. The thought of him being so close to you for the rest of the night had your pulse skyrocketing. 

Thank goodness he couldn’t see you blushing. Or could he? Trolls had extremely sensitive eyes, they were nocturnal after all — 

“Couch not good enough for you anymore?” you quipped with only a slight waiver, cutting your train of thought into little pieces. No use in riling yourself up. 

Gamzee huffed a mirthless laugh. “Na It AiN’t ThAt, It’S jUsT … i HaD a NaStY nIgHtMaRe SnEaK uP oN mE, hOnK! gOt ThE vOiCeS sAyInG sOmE wIcKeD nOiSe aT mE.” He leaned the side of his head on the doorframe, looking every bit as tired as he felt. “i DoN’t WaNt To Be AlOnE.” 

You had arranged yourself into a sitting position against the headboard while he spoke, gripping the bedsheets tightly as your gut twisted in concern. The nightmares and voices were a familiar thing to you by now. He had confessed to you about his fragile mental state a while ago after you caught him muttering disturbing things in his sleep one night. And you were certainly no stranger to his dangerous past — Karkat had made sure of that. 

“Come here,” you softly prompted, tugging the edge of the comforter away for him as you shifted to the side. 

He immediately stepped into the room before hesitating for a moment. “wHoA, yOu ReAlLy SuRe AbOuT tHaT?” 

You smiled. “Of course. Get your butt over here already.” 

Ever the obedient one, Gamzee manifested beside the bed within seconds. He gracelessly plopped down next to you, dipping the mattress with his weight and sending you rolling a little closer to him. His legs were comically long and barely fit within margins, and your comforter left his feet exposed, but somehow he made it work, laying as flat as a board and staring up at the ceiling as he settled a respectable distance away from you. 

Your eyes raked over his unnaturally stiff figure and attributed his strange aura to general unfamiliarity with intimacy. “All good?” you asked.

“pEaChY pErFeCt, BaBe,” he replied, folding his hands neatly across his chest as he refused to look at you.

“You look like a corpse in a funeral casket, Gamzee.” 

“ … “ 

Despite the space separating you two, you could see his face a little better now. The moonlight filtering in from the window highlighted the bridge of his long nose, the curve of his sharp cheekbone, the enticing arch of his lips … 

You wanted to reach out and trace his alien features. You wanted to — 

God, you needed to stop being a creep while your friend was trying to rest. What the hell was wrong with you? 

The silence between you had stretched for far longer than you cared to admit. You flushed and turned away from him, shutting your eyes tightly to will away the awkwardness that lingered in the air. Or maybe it was just awkward for you. Maybe he was already passed out and your brain was racing with needless thoughts. Maybe you needed to stop thinking about his lips. 

“HeY."

So, he was still awake. You glanced over your shoulder, slightly startled to see his feline-like eyes staring at you, wide and alert in the dark. He looked both pensive and shy about something. With his facepaint completely removed, you might have even caught a glimpse of some purple tint rising to his cheeks. Probably a trick of the light, you thought to yourself.

“cAn I gEt My TrUtH oN wItH yOu?” 

Your heart was racing again, the sound of blood rushing like a river in your head. You rolled back over and tucked your arm under your pillow. “What is it?” 

His eyes flashed yellow in the pervading night. “I nEeD tO hOlD yOu.” 

All breath seemed to leave you in an instant. You could do little more than stare at him with a dumbfounded expression, paralyzed by your uncertainty and overwhelming desire to pull him into your hold and never let go. 

A flash of hurt crossed his features. His hand slid across the space between you, reaching out to you like a lifeline for you to meet halfway. “PlEaSe?” he whispered, quiet and soft this time. 

Your hand moved of its own accord as you watched him carefully, your fingers lightly gliding over the top of his hand before you grasped it firmly and tugged him closer to you. He followed your guidance with startling grace, almost like he was afraid of ruining this moment with his usual blundering. 

Gamzee hovered over you, your entwined hands resting on the other side of your head. You simply looked at each other. The silence, once awkward and painful, now held so many unspoken words that were not ready to be uttered. Instead, you brought your other hand up to tangle itself into the hair at the nape of his neck, and you guided him to rest his head against your chest. Gamzee resisted for only an instant, his mouth opening and closing like he had something to say.

But he didn’t. His weight settled over you as he nuzzled his face into your chest and let loose a loud exhale. Much to your relief, his horns were situated comfortably between your neck. This might prove to be an issue if he tossed and turned in his sleep, and maybe it would have been a smarter idea to rest on him instead, but you had a feeling that this was exactly what he needed. 

You ran your fingers through his thick hair, scratching light circles near the base of one horn as you stroked his entwined hand with your thumb. A low rumble emanated from deep within his chest and reverberated through you. You knew that sound, the call of unrestrained contentment. It was your second-most favorite sound in the whole world, right after the stupid honking he did whenever he laughed too hard. 

Tomorrow morning, you would wake up to him missing and a plate full of freshly made pancakes waiting at the kitchen table. Gamzee always came and went as he pleased, much like how you had first met — he entered your life suddenly, inexplicably, and with far too many bicycle horns, and he had meandered in and out of your insignificant existence ever since. 

But for now, with his face pressed into your chest as he breathed deeply from the onset of fitful sleep, and his arms wrapped securely around you, you could pretend that he would stay with you forever. 

And when your heart sped up at the prospect, you knew that he had you forever, at least.


	14. Lanque x Reader; SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Lanque decides to stay for breakfast for the very first time, much to your surprise.**  
>  _  
> 

You were used to a certain routine. 

Lanque would invade your comfort bubble with his usual unexpected flair and whisk you away for a night of adventure, which may or may not typically lead to crashing a party, getting shitfaced drunk, and finding respite in your home for amorous daubetchery. Come dusk, you would wake up to an empty, chilly spot beside you in the bed, with no signs of Lanque ever having been there. Only his scent sometimes lingered on the pillow, but you were too proud to bury your face into the softness and pretend it was his chest. 

Nope, you were not so weak-minded and needy. Not for him. 

So when you woke up this time to familiar solitude, you simply stretched and rolled out of bed to begin the night. And when you spotted Lanque’s shirt and tie strewn haphazardly over your chair, still untouched from when he threw it aside last morning before pressing his bare chest to your overheated skin, your muted resignation bloomed into an onslaught of utter confusion. 

Did he return to the caverns without it? Maybe he woke up too late and rushed out of your hive in a hurry to avoid being caught by Bronya for sneaking out yet again. 

You snickered to yourself on the way to the bathroom as you imagined him hightailing it back home without his shirt. A brief moment of satisfaction surfaced — you had an excellent opportunity to not only tease him about his slip-up, but also a perfectly reasonable excuse to get him to come over to get his stuff. Not that you particularly cared if he decided to stick around after. It’s not like you had a movie you wanted to watch with him. Nope. 

After freshening up, you spent a full minute staring at your messy dresser for some outfit inspiration to strike. And it certainly did, once your sight unconsciously drifted to your palmhusk resting atop the polished surface. You smiled deviously as you slipped on Lanque’s shirt and buttoned it up just low enough to reveal some tasteful cleavage for when you would inevitably bombard him with suggestive selfies. Should you incorporate the tie into the picture somehow? 

While you considered your options, you nuzzled your nose into his collar and breathed in that annoyingly pleasant smell. He had taken to wearing a particular fragrance that reminded you of the scent of forget-me-not flowers — they grew like weeds beside a churchyard near your home on Earth, always luring you in with their potent smell during evening time. You closed your eyes and pictured that distant memory. Humid air after a mid-summer storm, far-off laughter of children, the sun blazing orange as it crept below the horizon, the taste of something on your tongue — something like — 

Like eggs? What? 

You broke out of your reverie and scrunched your nose. Why did you suddenly smell frying cluckbeast eggs? You followed the mysterious scent like a hungry bloodhound, smoothing your hand over your stomach as it rumbled for food. 

You half expected Charun to be raiding your pantry and helping themselves to your scavenged goods. What your sleep-adled brain did not expect was Lanque busying himself at your stovetop, turned slightly away from you as he stirred an omelette in the frying pan and rested a hand on his cocked hip. His face held a neutral expression, perhaps even slightly peaceful, as he concentrated on his task. You folded your arms and leaned against the doorframe, admiring the sharp angles of his bare torso.

“What are you doing in my kitchen?”

If Lanque was startled by your sudden appearance, he hid it remarkably well behind a mask of indifference. His eyes trailed over you as he continued to stir, seemingly fixated by your choice of attire. “Isn’t it obVious?” he drawled, and reluctantly tore away his gaze from your naked thighs to focus on the omelette instead. “I’m making you breakfast.” 

A sharp laugh escaped you before you could reign in your surprise. “You’re kidding.” 

He glared at you. “Oh, excuse me — I’m making breakfast for myself.” 

“Have I finally managed to domesticate you?” you teased, pushing yourself away from the doorframe to saunter over to him. 

“I must haVe pailed you senseless to make you belieVe such a thing could eVen be possible.” His arm came around your waist to pull you to his side. Your hand found its way into the back pocket of his pants and you helped yourself to a squeeze. 

“It’s just that you’re never around when I wake up,” you explained without a hint of judgement or displeasure in your voice. “Don’t you need to be in the caverns?” 

He hummed. “Someone’s coVering for me.”

“Right, because Bronya won’t catch on to that.” 

“I don’t care,” he lightly replied. “I Wanted to hang out in the city today, so I figured there Was no point in returning to the caVerns and risk getting caught up in more chores.”

You looked at him curiously. “I didn’t know about any plans.”

“That’s because I didn’t tell you,” Lanque said, and you weren’t sure if you heard a certain bite to his tone, but it was too late to unhear it regardless. 

You bristled at his remark and moved away from him entirely, reaching up to the cabinets to take out two plates and fishing out forks from a nearby drawer. The silence that stretched on was a little unpleasant, but you were in no mood to be combative nor acquiesce to his attitude. When he held out his hand for a plate, you begrudgingly made eye contact with him as you handed it over. 

Lanque regarded you with an air of amusement, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Apparently, you had been the only one stewing in negative thoughts. “You are such a dumbass,” he snarked, spooning some of the omelette onto the plate and setting it to the side.

You offered him the second plate, resisting the urge to bash it over his head. “How so?”

Lanque rolled his eyes and scrapped out the remaining omelette. “Sometimes, not eVerything I say needs to be oVeranalyzed and misconstrued.” He grabbed a fork and helped himself to a bite before saying, “You’re coming With me, obViously.” 

“Oh.” Leave it to Lanque to make you feel like an overdramatic moron. You smiled sheepishly and stuffed your mouth with the omelette, taking a moment to enjoy the delicious saltiness and gather your thoughts lest you say something stupid. “Thank you, by the way. This is really good.”

“It’s just an omelette,” he huffed, yet his grin told you that he had been pleased by your compliment. “Would'Ve been nice to haVe gotten some help instead of you roaming around While I did all the dirty Work.”

“I didn’t even know you were here!”

He arched a perfectly sculpted brow at you. “My shirt Wasn’t a dead giVeaWay?” he pointedly asked, placing his fork on the plate and hooking a finger into your — his — collar, exposing your chest to his lecherous gaze. “Why are you eVen Wearing it, first of all?” 

You continued to eat, unbothered by his attempt to rile you up. He’d seen you naked far too many times for you to care. “I was gonna send you some selfies,” you admitted brazenly, giggling at the way he pursed his lips in regard. 

“I’ll haVe to leaVe more stuff around here,” he absentmindedly said, releasing his hold on the shirt to trail the back of his knuckles over your collarbone. 

“If by ‘stuff’ you mean yourself, then you won’t even need pictures,” you teased, and your heart raced as soon as you had said it. 

“Presumptuous … “ he cooed, hooking his finger back into the shirt and pulling you closer to him. You had to angle your head up at this proximity, and he lightly gripped your chin to keep you in place. “I’Ve decided your empty Words of praise regarding breakfast don’t mean much. GiVe me a kiss.” 

“Presumptuous of you to think I’d want an assorted taste of cluckbeast eggs, lipstick, and last night’s booze.”

He chuckled, a low and rumbling laugh that made your insides flutter. “Only the best for you, dearest,” he purred, before capturing your lips in a tender kiss.


	15. Gamzee x Reader; SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_You win a prize for Gamzee at the carnival._ **

The starry night sky was all aglow with an endless sea of neon-lit stalls and a giant ferris wheel dominating the coastline. The boardwalk you currently strolled through with Gamzee was packed with people, creating a never-ending path of obstacles to maneuver around as you gripped his hand so you would not lose each other. You had just gotten off a particularly terrifying roller coaster, and you decided a nice, relaxing walk was needed to calm your nerves. 

Except hanging out with Gamzee was always a crazy ride in of itself. You could never predict his strange moods or what excited him. The carnival trip was intended to lift his spirits and make him feel more at ease, yet at certain moments when he thought you were not paying attention, you could see his ever-present smile fall as he stared at the scenery before him. 

This was a response you somewhat anticipated, and you certainly knew he would hide this side of him from you. Gamzee never liked to reminisce on the past, after all, always bottling up the unpleasant and throwing them out into the sea of his endless thoughts. You were working on that with him. Once in a while, he would humor you, reaching out for a bottle and popping it open for a quick gander. He didn’t always like what was inside. 

You squeezed his hand to get his attention, and as quick as lightening that dopey smile returned when he looked down at you. “WhAt’S cOoKiNg AlL uP iN tHe AgEnDa FoR uS, mY gOoD sIs?” 

“That depends on you,” you said. “I’ve been doing a lot of the leading so far. What do _you_ wanna do?” 

“I dIdN’t GeT mY tHiNk On MuCh FoR sOmE sUcH oPtIoNs, WhAt WiTh ThIs AlL bEiNg A hUmAn ThInG. aIn’T nOtHiN hErE mAkIn MuCh SeNsE. lIkE tHaT wEiRd MoThErFuCkEr — “ He pointed to what initially seemed like a silver statue, until the performer moved ever so slowly to change his pose while onlookers took photos. “WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK iS tHaT nOiSe? aIn’T nEvEr SeEn SuCh ShIt In My LiFe. ThAt BrOtHeR’s GoT hIs PaInT aLl Up AnD oN lIKe Me AnD pEoPlE aRe MakInG sTrAiGhT fOoLeRy OvEr HiM wItH aLl ThE pIcTuReTaKiNg."

You spent a good minute laughing at his genuine confusion as Gamzee glared at his source of discontentment. “I guess they didn’t have buskers on your planet?” 

“NoT aNy ThAt gOt ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN gUmPtIoN tO bE mOcKiNg A mEsSiAhS-fEaRiN cLoWn.” 

“This is just performance art, Gamzee. I promise he has no idea what the Messiahs even are.” You tugged on his hand to lead him away, offering him a bite of your cotton candy to appease him. He promptly devoured the sugary dessert, licking away the stickiness from his teeth. You eyes lingered on the motion for a little too long, and you quickly busied yourself with finding a new attraction. 

The passivity of sitting in rides had lost its charm. It was time for something a little more active. 

Your eyes settled on an old arch nemesis from your childhood — the water gun race. The stall’s cheery glowing lights and hoard of prizes mocked you, beckoning you onward as you set course for the game with renewed vigor. Gamzee obediently trailed after you, refusing to release his hold on your hand even as you sped in front of him. “WhAt’S gOt A fIrE lIt AlL uP aNd UnDeR yOu, SuGaR bUtT?” 

You froze, a laugh rising out of you so fast you nearly choked on it. _”What_ did you call me?” 

He smirked cheekily. “gOnNa KeEp EaTiNg aLl ThE wIcKeD pInK cLoUdS, gOnNa GeT hIt At WiTh sOmE sIcKnAsTy NiCkNaMeS.”

“Is that your way of telling me you want more?”

“hAhA yEaH bAbY pAsS tHaT gOoD sHiT rIgHt On OvEr HeRe.”

Gamzee effortlessly plucked the cotton candy cone from you after a very quick and one-sided skirmish, swinging his arm across your shoulders and patting your head condescendingly as he happily reaped the spoils of war. You poked his ribs in retaliation. “We’re gonna change things up a bit,” you explained, pointing to the stall. “Fancy a game with me?”

“Oh DaMn, YoU wAnNa GeT yOuR cHaLlEnGe On WiTh ThIs MoThErFuCkEr?” He leered down at you. “BeTtEr SqUaRe Up ReAl GoOd My FuNkY MoNkEy PoO, cAuSe YoU’rE gOnNa LoSe.” 

“You’re really going all out with the nicknames tonight,” you snickered.

“OnE oF uS hAs GoTtA aLl uP aNd Do It, SiNcE yOu’Re A dRy AsS mOfO :o) "

“Oooh? Don’t be so sure of that, buggy boo.”

Gamzee's cocky grin faltered, and the tips of his ears flushed purple. He removed his arm from your shoulders, and you momentarily felt the loss before he took your hand once more and led you to the game stall. 

Three children were preoccupied with aiming into the mouths of the clown targets, their freakishly gaping maws twisted up into mocking smiles. Gamzee took one look at the array of heads lined up against the wall and glanced at you with an incredulous expression. “yO tHeY gOt _MoRe_ Of ThOsE pAiNtEd Up MoThErFuCkErS?” 

“Yeah!” You sat on one of the stools, and Gamzee followed suit. “You have to shoot water into their mouths to fill up the balloons on their heads and make them explode. First person who does it gets a prize."

“hAhAhAhA wHaT tHe FuCk … “ 

While the booth operator collected money from you for the next round, Gamzee aimed his water gun with dramatic concentration, his tongue sticking out as he waited for the game to begin. You giggled quietly to yourself and positioned your gun, droning out the sound of the operator explaining how to play. This was your moment. You were finally going to win this stupid game, and claim a prize. 

As soon as the bell rang, your water stream miraculously hit its target. You were too focused on keeping your position locked in place to listen to Gamzee curse and fumble with his gun, and you were trying your damnedest not to laugh as his water stream somehow wobbled like a snake in midair and completely missed its mark. 

“ThIs ShIt iS sTrAiGhT uP oFfEnSiVeLy RiGgEd!”

“Don’t curse, there’s kids around,” you quipped back, and with the triumphant pop of your chosen clown’s balloon, you threw your arms up into the air and shouted, “Hell _yes_ , motherfucker!” 

The operator threw you an unamused look while you excitedly scanned the selection of stuffed toys. 

And then you saw it. The perfect gift. 

A lavender colored monkey with ridiculously long arms, and velcro stuck on the palms of its hands. 

Gamzee chuckled at your choice as you hugged it tightly to your chest, trailing on after you as you continued to explore the carnival. “I’ve never won that game before,” you wistfully said, running your fingers through the incredibly soft fur of the plushie. 

“DaNg, HoW’s A bRoThEr SuPpOsEd tO gEt HiS wIn On WhEn FaCeD wItH sOmE sUcH dEtErMiNaTiOn?” 

“You never stood a _chance_ ,” you teased, and he pinched your cheek in retaliation. “It wasn’t so much about winning for my sake as it was about winning a prize for you.”

“FoR mE, bAbE?” 

“Yep!” You stepped in front of him and wrapped the monkey’s arms around his neck, clasping its hands together to make them hold. Gamzee wordlessly held the plushie to his chest, staring down at it with an inscrutable expression. “It’s for your nightmares. Since I’m not always around, I figured maybe this could help you. You know. Like you could hold onto the motherfucker and all that jazz.” 

He blinked at you, stupefied and unsure of how to react. You smiled warmly and made to move away, but he grasped your upper arm before you could turn. The monkey’s silly grin accosted your eyes as Gamzee leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead. “tHaNkS,” he shyly murmured, and when your eyes met, you suddenly realized how close he was to your face. To your _lips_. 

It could have been either one of you who made the first move. One way or another, you found yourself on your tiptoes and a hand curled into Gamzee’s shirt, his arm looped around your waist and the stuffed animal between you keeping you both from melting into each other. 

Whatever you had expected your first kiss with Gamzee to be like was nothing like _this._ His lips were cool and smooth, moving gently against yours without a hint of teeth. Your tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip before the shriek of a child jolted you back into awareness — _shit we’re still in public_ — and you reluctantly pulled away, your heart hammering in your chest and your cheeks flushed. Gamzee searched your face as he reached out to caress your cheek, the predatory look in his eyes a stark contrast to his boyish smile. 

“Your mouth still tastes like cotton candy,” you blurted out. 

“tHaT’s CuZ yOu’Re AlL tHiNkIn LiKe WiTh YoUr StOmAcH aNd NoT yOuR bRaIn. BuT yOu BeTtEr StArT tHiNkIn WiTh YoUr HeArT iF yOu WaNt MoRe Of ThAt TaStE.” 

You hid your face in his chest while he chuckled. “You’re so _corny,”_ you said, your words muffled by his shirt. 

“yEaH i Am, GoT mE aLl StIfF lIkE a MoThAfUcKiN cOrN-oN-ThE-SlObBeRiN-cOb BeInG aLl CuTe AnD pReSsEd Up AgAiNsT mE aLl SuCh.” 

“I knew you couldn’t resist being crass for a moment longer.” 

“HaHaHa YoU kNoW iT, mY sWeEt SpAcE mOnKeY.” 

“Stop _teasing_ me, you … silly … stevia … “ 

“wEaK sAuCe.” 

You planted a kiss on his grinning mouth to shut him up.


	16. Gamzee x F!Reader; NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **  
> _Bath time with your favorite gross clown turns into something neither of you expected._  
>  **  
> 

“If I see you trying to haul ass out of that tub one more time, I’m going to throw in so many bath bombs that you’ll be smelling like a perfume department for months.”

Gamzee’s groan reverberated dramatically through the bathroom while you finished folding his clothes. You side eyed him with a bemused expression, and the look he threw you was one of utter misery. “bAbY, wHy YoU gOtTa Be AlL uP iN mY ShIzHoLe LiKe ThIs? I aLrEaDy WeNt AnD dId ShOwEr AnD sHiT.”

You balked at his question. _”Why?_ Because I couldn’t handle the funk anymore, hun. One of us had to take matters into their own hands, and it had to be me. And if you washed yourself more than once a century, you’d know that you’re supposed to shower before bathing.”

“hUrRaH, tHe MiRtHfUl AnGeLs WeEp At ThInE bEnEvOlEnCe,” he grumbled, resting his back against the tub with folded arms. 

“You can’t act all serious and sarcastic with a mountain of bubbles around you,” you tittered and sat on the edge beside him, scooping up a handful of bubbles to place on top of his sopping hair. It was startling to see how different he looked with wet hair, the inky strands no longer maintaining their fluff and sticking to his face like leeches. 

He continued the pity party for a moment longer before an impish gleam sparked in his eyes. “GeT iN hErE bOo BoO,” he purred, wrapping a wet hand around your wrist. 

“I can’t, I have to make dinner — “ You cut yourself off with a yelp when he spooned water into your lap, smile stretched far and wide across his bare face. _”Gamzee!”_

“wE cAn AlL uP aNd GeT tO dOiNg ThIs ThE hArD wAy, WhIcH iNvOlVeS mE iNeViTaBlY cAtChIn YoUr FiNe AsS aNd SlAmDuNkInG yOu In HeRe … “ He slithered an arm across your waist, dead set on invading your personal space. “Or YoU cAn Be A gOoD mAmAcItA aNd JoIn Me.”

He was leering. He _always_ leered when he wanted to playfully intimidate you into compliance, or rile you up to get a rise out of you. You were used to his games by now, and you knew just how to throw him off, if only to get even for throwing water on you. 

With his face inches away from yours, you quickly leaned in to capture his lips in a bruising, sudden kiss. Gamzee gasped, giving you the perfect opportunity to dip your tongue into his mouth to tangle with his. A pleased moan reverberated from him, and as he finally regained his senses and began to return the kiss with sloppy vigor, you pulled away and avoided his wandering hands, sidestepping out of his reach and snickering down at him. “That’s what you get for being a little bastard.”

“PuNiSh Me MoRe, BaBy,” he whined, leaning over the rim of the tub with arms spread wide like a needy toddler. 

You merely stuck your tongue out at him and pulled your pajama shirt over your head, giving him a nice view of your chest before you turned away to painstakingly fold it atop his clothing pile. Judging by his impatient grunt, this was not the sort of punishment he had in mind, but you couldn’t resist keeping him in anticipation. Your pants followed in short order, and you were feeling quite naked under his blatant staring, your features accentuated by the sharp lights overhead. 

You soldiered onward, ignoring your sudden shyness as you slowly got into the tub. Gamzee did not make this any easier for you, refusing to move an inch as he watched you maneuver yourself across from him. “WhAt Ya DoInG oVeR tHeRe? GoT a FrOnT rOw SeAt RiGhT hErE,” he teased, gesturing to the open area between his legs. 

“I’m making sure you aren’t getting distracted from washing up.” 

“i WaS a GoNeR aS sOoN aS tHe TiTs CaMe OuT tO pLaY, bOo.” Gamzee snuck a hand beneath the water and lifted your foot out, his thumb running along your arch. “ThEsE sCrUmPtIoUs ThAnGs, ToO.”

You shuddered and tried to shake off his hold, to no avail. “Oh my god, don’t _ever_ refer to my feet as scrumptious again.”

“hEy, It’S jUsT yOu AnD mE hErE. yOu AiN’t GoT aNy SoMe SuCh ReAsOnS tO aCt LiKe YoU aIn’T iNtO iT.” He leaned in closer, ready to do the unspeakable. “lAsT tImE wAs A tEsTaMeNt To ThAt … “

“Put that tongue away mister, I’m not drunk enough for this weird shit right now.” 

Gamzee paused, quickly licked a toe, and bursted out laughing at your indignant shriek as you finally wrestled your foot away from him. “It’S cOoL bAbY, wE cAn WoRk RiGhT aLl uP iNtO iT.” 

“Oh, really?” you murmured, unable to suppress a smile. “Get over here. I wanna wash your hair.” 

His eyebrows rose ever so slightly, the only sign of apprehension that dared to break through his careful facade. Nevertheless, he obediently made to sit himself down in front of you, sloshing the water around as he moved. You smoothed your hands over the broad expanse of his back. He stroked the tops of your feet, because of _course_ he couldn’t resist indulging his fetish, and patiently waited while you dripped a dollop of shampoo onto his head. 

“i StIlL dOn’T gOt My KnOw On WiTh WhY yOu LiKe To Do ThIs,” Gamzee mused, angling his head backward to help you reach. 

“It’s just nice,” you lightly replied, trailing your nails along his scalp and behind his ears. A rumbling clicking sound emanated from him. “You like that, baby?” 

“FuUuUuCk YeAh I dO,” he sighed. 

“Then there’s your answer.” Your fingers carded through the thick tresses snaking down his shoulders. “I like to make you feel good.” 

He turned quiet and taciturn while you dutifully worked, his slow breathing the only sign of alertness. When your nails grazed a sensitive spot near his neck, he pushed back into your touch and sighed contently. And when you not-so-accidentally ran a soapy hand along the base of a horn, his purring took on a deeper, rougher quality. The kind you normally only hear when he was bulge-deep inside you. 

You pressed a lingering kiss to his shoulder once you finished, reaching behind you to turn on the shower spray. “I forgot how much work it’s gonna be to get the shampoo out,” you said with a laugh, letting some of the bath water drain out to prevent overflowing while Gamzee shimmied away from you and scrubbed at his hair. 

“sHoUlDa GoT yOuR lIsTeN oN wHeN i ToLd YoU i aLl uP aNd ShOwErEd. nOw YoU gOtTa WaIt YoUr TuRn AlL pAtIeNtLiKe AnD sUcH.” 

“My turn? Does this mean you want to return the favor?” 

“yOu BeSt BeT i Do,” he said, and you caught on to the mischievous edge in his tone. The silly man was just begging for a reason to get you into his lap. 

And he succeeded. With his stringy mane cleaned and moved out of the way, Gamzee leaned back and guided you to sit in front of him. You felt something wet, solid, and squirming rub up between your backside. “Is that what I think it is?” 

He nipped at your neck. “wHaT, yOu ThOuGhT yOu CoUlD gEt AwAy WiTh aLl ThIs WiCkEd SeDuCtIoN aNd NoT gEt A rIsE uP oN oUt Of Me?” 

“That’s fair,” you cooed, closing your eyes in contentment as he started to lather up your hair. You stroked his upper thighs, running your fingers teasingly along his warmed skin. His bulge writhed against you, and you rolled your hips as best you could. 

Despite the electric tension sparking between you two, Gamzee managed to behave himself. His claws awkwardly mimicked your earlier motions, sometimes tugging a little or scraping your scalp too roughly. But Gamzee was nothing if not observant, especially when it came to you. With each sharp intake of breath and wince, his touch turned feather-soft and apologetic, and by the end of it all you were relaxing against him. 

He smoothed your hair away from your face in one dragging motion starting at your temples, tipping your head backward as he went. You blearily blinked up at him. “DoN’t Go ChAsInG tHe MoThAfUcKiN zZzZzZ’s oN mE jUsT yEt.”

“How can anyone fall asleep with this — “ You reached around to tough his bulge. “ — refusing to chill out?” 

“It’S bEeN wAiTiNg FoR yOu, BaBe. PrEtTy RuDe To GeT yOuR iGnOrE uP oN tHe PoOr GuY.” 

You chuckled and twisted around, wincing at the uncomfortable solidness of the tub as Gamzee scooted down to let you sit in his lap, your nether region pressing up against the base of the slick appendage. It undulated and spread its sticky residue wherever it could reach, entirely unaffected by the water as the lubricant coated your privates. You slid your cunt along the shaft, moaning softly at the slippery feeling. 

Gamzee gripped your hips and urged you along, unable to decide if he wanted to watch you pleasure yourself on his bulge or catalogue the blissful expressions coloring your face. “yOu LoOk So SeXy LiKe ThIs,” he purred, one hand trailing up your side to cup your breast. “GeTtInG yOuR pLaY oN wItH bEiNg HaRd To GeT aT, aNd ThEn FaLlInG aPaRt WhEn I’m BaReLy DoInG mUcH oF aNyThIn At YoU.” You whimpered when he rolled your nipple between his fingers, reluctantly opening your eyes to silently plead with him to continue. His sharklike grin told you everything you needed to know — you were at _his_ mercy now. He stopped grinding against you and removed his hands entirely, tutting at your frustrated groan. “dOn’T bE aLl FoOlIsH nOw, YoU’rE sTiLl nEeDiNg A goOd AnD pRoPeR wAsHiNg uP oN tHaT sOaPy BuSiNeSs.” 

You attempted to wrap your arms around his neck in a vain effort to seduce him, but he held you at a distance with an iron grip. “Gamzee, come _oooon,"_ you whined, squirming in place from how overheated and turned on you felt. You couldn’t even bring your legs together to find some relief in friction, because your sly lover was keeping them apart with his broad hips. “This isn’t fair, I didn’t get you all hot and bothered — “

A wet hand closed over your mouth. His hold on your arm tightened in warning, and you focused on the flash of his teeth as he lasciviously eyed your nude body. “YoU sUrE gOt Up To DoInG tHaT wIcKeD nOiSe At Me, LiL mAmA.” He leaned in dangerously close, sliding his hand along your cheek to twist into your wet locks. His breath fanned over your face as he continued, harsh and commanding this time. “gEt UnDeR tHe WaTeR, mOtHeRfUcKeR.” 

You obeyed without hesitation, without a single thought to your actions as you moved away, Gamzee’s hand hovering in the air as you submerged your head in the water between you. No, you did not give a _single_ thought to how dumb you were acting, because he obviously meant to turn on the showerhead, but here you were, rinsing off your hair as quickly as possible in the same water you have both been sitting in. But you were too horny and overwhelmed with need and he had that unbelievably hot tone to him and your lungs were starting to scream for air, and you knew his bulge was _right there_ , right in front of you, and you just didn’t know what the hell you were doing anymore — 

At the feeling of his hand settling over the nape of your neck, neither pushing down nor coaxing you up, you finally regained your senses and lifted your head out of the water, kneeling and moving wet hair out of your face before sheepishly looking at him. 

Gone was Gamzee’s commandeering personality, replaced with that familiar goofy smile you were so weak for. He caressed the side of your face and trailed his thumb along your lower lip. “yOu StRaIgHt Up WiLdIn’ On Me WiTh ThIs FuNnY AsS bEhAvIoR. wHaT tHe MoThErFuCk MaDe YoU aLl uP aNd Do ThAt, BaBy?” 

“I don’t know!” you hissed indignantly, slightly mortified. “You — you got so _strict_ all of a sudden, and I’m just — I wanna fuck already!” 

“HaHaHaHa GoDdAmN, wHo’S a MoThAfUcKa To KeEp A LaDy WaItInG? cOmE oVeR hErE,” he said, and you felt him beckon you towards him, the gentle pressure at the back of your head guiding you back onto your hands and knees as you crawled over him, trailing your fingers along his inner thighs. 

Gamzee lazily reclined as you touched his chest and sat right on his bulge, resting your weight on the appendage as it writhed and attempted to move against you. “You have some nerve talking to me the way that you did,” you murmured, lightly tracing the ridged outline of his grub scars. 

He met your challenge head-on, excitement written clear as day all over his face as he palmed and squeezed your ass. “yEaH? wHaT yOu GoNnA gEt To DoInG aBoUt It?” His head tilted to the side in question, exposing his neck to you in his favorite display of submission. 

You knew just what he wanted. This was familiar territory to him, this game of cat and mouse where boundaries were always drawn and he had rules to play by. Where he used this pent up lust and rage to turn everything into something impersonal, detached, easy to manipulate and hide his true self in. 

You knew it all, the stories his scars painted, both physical and mental. The need to mark and be marked, to feel like someone belonged to him and to create the illusion that he belonged to someone.

But it wasn’t an illusion. Not for you. 

You lifted your hips and slowly, gently slid his bulge between your outer lips, coaxing a low moan from him as you pressed your chest to his and kissed up the side of his neck, wet and sloppy and lacking any sort of bite or harshness. The little sighs escaping his parted mouth was far more maddening than you were willing to admit. With a smile playing on your lips, you kissed his chin, his cheek, and briefly met his hazy stare before kissing his other cheek, his forehead, and finally, the tip of his nose. 

The rhythmic grinding of his hips died down, and you sat back to look at each other. 

That was all you did. Just staring at each other with this air of one-sided uncertainty. He shifted beneath you, unsure of what was happening or why you were doing this, and you could tell by the nervous inability to meet your eyes for longer than a few seconds that Gamzee was reaching his limit. 

You carded your fingers through his damp hair and kissed him. Bold and firm, then tender and soft, your lips moving against his at an unhurried pace as he tentatively followed your lead. This was a territory rarely explored by him, intimate and gentle instead of fast-paced and rough. His hands, once so sure of their duty, now trailed across your back, along your sides, and down your arms in aimless fashion, lost and searching for a target they knew nothing of. 

With each slow caress of your lips against his panting mouth, and confident grind of your cunt along his bulge, Gamzee gradually released the tension in his muscles, allowing you to loop your arms around his shoulders and melt into him in a warm embrace. He held you tightly to him, and perhaps it was this newfound purpose, this desire to keep you close, that steadily brought back his confidence. His tongue tangled with yours with renewed vigor, uncoordinated and having no business feeling as good as it did, but it _did_ , and damn did you crave more of it, moaning into his mouth as that deep clicking rumbled in his chest. He guided your hips to just the right angle, the tip of his bulge circling your clit before seeking out your tight hole, and you whimpered and sighed into the kiss as he stretched you open in all the right ways. 

There was a hint of pain — you weren’t entirely ready, you were too impatient to prepare yourself — but there was so much _pleasure_ , too, in the way Gamzee let loose a tortured groan when you pulsed around him, the way he buried his face against your throat and pressed his fangs to your skin when you finished taking all of him in, the sharpness heightening the pain and pleasure, and the beating of his heart as it thumped against your chest, saying everything that begged to be said in its own strange biological morse code, _I love you you’re mine I want you so much I want you to want me I’m yours and you’re mine and I love you —_

You reached your crescendo embarrassingly fast, arching your back and silently crying out as he held you close and simply let his bulge undulate and writhe deep within you, his hips unmoving and his lips painting a bouquet of blooming roses on your skin. And when you slumped against him from exertion, satiated and tired and loved, he buried his face into your wet hair and murmured something unintelligible as he thrusted upwards once, twice, bit back a choked moan, and came deep inside you, slippery and cold and overflowing. 

The water had long since turned tepid, lapping at your overheated bodies as you held each other. Your limbs were practically screaming from how uncomfortable the tub and Gamzee’s bony body was, the aches flaring cruelly and demandingly. And your calm breathing answered it back — _not right now, i’m so happy, you can’t take this away from me, this pain is good, this pain is progress —_

“I gOtTa KeEp StAyIn FiLtHy,” Gamzee suddenly remarked. “So We CaN bAtHe ToGeThEr AnD gEt ClEaN aNd GeT fIlThY aLl OvEr AgAiN iN oUr OwN lUsTy WaY.” 

You weakly giggled and nuzzled him. “I love you, you grimy clown. _My_ grimy, stinky, gross, uncouth clown.” 

Silence, followed by a chaste kiss to your temple, and a pinch to your butt. “i LoVe YoU, tOo, My WeT aNd WicKeD wOmAn.” 

“Why do I get the sense that ‘wet’ is a double entendre?” 

“CuZ i StAy CoMiN uP wItH pOeTiC mOtHeRfUcKiN wOrDs, BoO.” 

“Can you stay clean, too? We don’t need you smelling like a skunk to have sex.” 

“nA, bEcAuSe YoU kNoW wHaT uP aNd DiD tHiS rOmAnTiC fLoW wE hAd GoInG?” Gamzee paused for suspense, and said with utter sincerity, “iT bE tHe SnIfFnAsTy SaUcE, bAbE. tHe MoThErFuCkIn PhErOmOnEs, AlL pUtTiNg Us UnDeR tHe MiRaCuLoUs DaNcE oF cReAtIoN.” 

“I’ll be sure to accost you right after hitting it hard at the gym next time.” 

“yOu MoThAfUcKiN bEsT kEeP tHaT pRoMiSe. AnD dOn’T gO aLl Up AnD wAsHiNg YoUr FeEt Or SoMe SuCh NoIsE, tOo. ThAt’S tHe FuCkIn IcInG oN tHe BaBeZiLlA cAkE.” 

You groaned and promptly extricated yourself from his hug. Your grimy, stinky, gross, and uncouth clown, indeed.


End file.
